Esa mujer ama a los niños
by saeta
Summary: Una madre que jamás dejo de serlo.


ESA MUJER AMA A LOS NIÑOS

Desde la primera vez que su dedo estuvo aprisionado por cinco deditos fuertemente cerrados alrededor de este que a penas y podían rodearle, su mano jamás soltó la mano de sus niños.

Después de uno vino otro y uno más seguido de otro, tantas veces encantada por la sonrisa radiante de una nueva vida haciéndole lucir un cuerpo maltrecho que a pesar de los kilos de más que pudiera ganar o lo flácido que pudiera quedar algún miembro siempre era embellecido por la dulce ternura que le ofrecía la imagen de sus brazos sosteniendo a un bebe, su pecho amamantándolo y sus manos curando tanto heridas físicas como del corazón.

―¡Por Merlín James! ¿Qué has hecho con el cabello de tu hermano?― exclamó la mujer de delantal con las arrugas de su rostro estiradas repentinamente ante la sorpresa de encontrar a sus nietos cubiertos de caramelo de fresa.

―No tiene pelo abue, le estaba poniendo pelo.― se excusó el niño perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo al suelo con el trasero amortiguado por un pañal. Molly limpió sus manos en el delantal y cargo al pequeño Albus, el hijo de su hija menor y de Harry, el cual tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados pues el caramelo había pegados sus pestañas y lentamente un puchero comenzaba a aparecer en sus tiernas facciones.

―¡Oh Jimmy! Tu madre va a dar el grito en el cielo cuando se entere.― dijo pero como era de esperarse el susodicho ya se encontraba distraído con otra cosa, la mujer suspiro y observo el reloj que indicaba en dónde se encontraba cada miembro de la familia "Harry Potter" venía en camino y la mujer agradeció enormemente que su hija no fuera la que fuese a recoger a los niños ya que como había confirmado, el joven al que había adoptado como hijo propio hacía más de diez años era el encanto que siempre pensó.

Molly llevó al pequeño y lloroso Albus al fregadero y lo sentó en la superficie lisa para con un pañuelo mojado con agua tibia comenzar a quitar el caramelo de su cabeza y rostro. Estaba tan agradecida con todo ello pues aquella mujer amaba a los niños y se le podía ver de la mano de uno a cada momento del día pues cómo bien había dicho alguna vez George "No puedes tener siete hijos y pretender que no intentemos tomarlo como reto" pero su retoño estaba equivocado ya que Molly en ese momento no podía ni siquiera llevar la cuenta de cuantos hijos tenía.

Un hombre de cabello azabache y ojos esmeraldas salió de la chimenea de repente siendo cálidamente recibido por un pequeño niño pelirrojo de dos años que corría hacía él con las manos llenas de dulce. Harry se agacho con los brazos abiertos y sintió como las pequeñas manos pegajosas se impregnaron en su rostro seguido de un "dulce" beso.

―¡Papi! ¿Qué me trajiste?― preguntó inquiero el niño haciendo reir al adulto.

―Yo también te quiero Jimmy ¿En dónde está tu abuela?― cuestionó mientras su pequeño hijo tomaba la pirueta que su padre le tendía y se encogía de hombros. Harry dejó a James en el suelo y caminó hacía la cocina en busca de su hijo más joven cuando desde el umbral de la puerta vio como Molly pasaba un pañuelo sobre la cara de Albus hasta que este al fin logrará abrir sus enormes ojos esmeraldas.

―¿A qué así esta mejor?― preguntó la mujer sonriendo y Harry se cruzo de brazos con alegría...a esa mujer definitivamente debían gustarle los niños.

Satinoquierehacertarea

se nota?

Se preguntaran:

¡Porqué no has actualizado Felices por siempre, crónicas de una muerte, olvidé olvidarte, amarla y El prisionero y sí sigues sacando one shots?

Ahhhh eso es lo mismo que me pregunto pero!

actualizaré lo prometo! en algún punto terminaré cada uno de mis fics.l

Esto salió porqué jeje, curiosamente después de ir a dejar a mi hermano pequeño a la escuela, hoy, vi pasara mi abuelita paterna con mi sobrina de la mano, esta tiene como tres años y me dije...hace como 17 años yo estaba en el lugar de la niña...¡A mi abuelita deben gustarle los niños!

Y pues aquí esta jajaja no he revisado y no pienso hacerlo sólo es un ejercicio que tenía que sacarme de la cabeza.

XD

gracias por leer y comenta por favor! ^^

alimenta mi creatividad!


End file.
